crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayla and the Tests
Ayla and the Tests is the fourth Phase story written by Diane Castle. It covers the period from September 25 to November 23, 2006, and is preceded by Ayla and the New School and followed by Ayla and the Networks. Main themes are Ayla becoming more acquainted with his powers and the reality of being a mutant, and a frequently target of bullies. Its eight chapters are almost stories in themselves, and are thus named: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra In this chapter: Fey relates her "Nature – beautiful, but fierce" photoshoot. Ayla seduces Hillary Newman to the gray side with funding for a minor breast augmentation to assist in romancing Jared Shandy, in return for which Hillary backs-up powers testing data to a non-secure Whateley server, one where Ayla would be able to access the files. Jinn is kidnapped. Ayla tries to help Jade, and worries about her a lot. He also helps Kamuro and Aquerna in martial arts, does a lot of powers testing, gets Triaxial to work with him, misses most of the fight to prevent Sara from being sacrificed, and gives Hillary some dating advice. Then Jinn sends Jade letters telling what happened to her, and Team Kimba confronts Tansy to save Jinn, which turns into the Breakfast Brawl. Chapter 2 - The Augean Stables In this chapter, Team Kimba has to deal with the repercussions of the breakfast brawl, starting with Ayla being extremely late to class. They discuss what they did, what they should have done, and how they want to handle the consequences. Ayla begins setting up his intelligence network. He also does even more powers testing. Team Kimba has their interview with Hartford, and gets detention. On their first day at Hawthorne, Ayla cleans up Fubar’s pool, and helps Frostbite with her math homework. Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind In this chapter, Ayla gets a roommate, Chou. In detention, he meets Claire, Diz, Olympia, and Puppet. Fireball tries to attack him, and he knocks her out. He figures out that Tansy was probably behind the blackmail note, and warns Paul and Unicorn about her. Then he discovers that knocking out Fireball destabilized her BIT, and she has changed into Tisiphone and blames him. Chapter 4 - The Capture of Cerberus This chapter shows the first Boston Brawl from Ayla’s perspective. He spends quite a lot of the battle fighting zombies in the sewers, and gets significantly more claustrophobic, and afraid of what his powers can do to him, such as being lost underground. Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides This chapter starts from Monday, October 16, 2006, to Saturday, October 21. Ayla finds out that he does not have GSD, only a BIT, which sends him into a serious depression. His friends take care of him, and Dr. Bellows and Fubar give him counseling to help him out of it. He eventually decides what he needs to do is fix his BIT. Tuesday, October 17 Wednesday, October 18 - Saturday, October 21 Thursday Ayla "almost beat Diz at Scrabble." Thursday evening Some delivered a disc of "a recording out of ARC, from one of their classified Sections." about Carmilla, of both Sara and the Kellith. Friday morning Saturday The Whateley Weapons Fair. He talks to Jericho, Knick-Knack, Compiler, Kew, Widget, Greasy, among others, and not in that order. Bearclaw has a confrontation with Slapdash, a.k.a Dale Carson. Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds In this chapter, Ayla starts trying to find a way to fix his BIT. He decides to try hypnotism, though the first try doesn’t work at all. He finds out that several other possibilities won’t work, though when he asks Circe about a magical solution she tells him to take the magical curriculum. When he looks at bio-devisors, he finds the only ones who might help are Jobe and Knick-Knack. He also becomes the Accounting class TA. The chapter ends with another Golden Kids meeting. Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon In this chapter, Ayla looks into hiring a bio-devisor to fix his BIT. It also shows his perspective of Halloween, Jamie’s arrival, the panty thief incident, and Parents' Day. Counterpoint tries to fight him, and he starts considering that the New Olympians may be what they claim to be. In Martial Arts, he has to fight Silverwing, Golden Girl, and Kismet together, and Vox interferes, so then he has to fight Vox, which causes a strain in their relationship. Then he has to fight Lancer. He sets up a show with Peril to scare off bullies. Then comes the second Boston Brawl. Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes This chapter starts with Ayla telling the Cape Squad about Boston Brawl 2. There is another Golden Kids meeting, then he talks to Jobe about fixing his BIT. When he goes to detention, he helps against Spoof’s monsters, and gets in trouble. The Day of Remembrance ceremony hits him hard, and he gets nightmares, and phases through the bed into Chou’s bed, which frightens him. He sleeps in a different room until the nightmares stop. The chapter ends with Thanksgiving, and Ayla realizing that he does have things to be thankful for. Characters Part 1 * Chaka * Generator * Fey * Hillary Newman * Phyllis Shandy (Dr. Shandy's ex-wife. Mentioned.) * Dr. Shandy * Phase Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Category:Stories Category:Diane Castle Category:Gen1